


Love is all

by ShiryuForever94



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiryuForever94/pseuds/ShiryuForever94
Summary: It was a hard time. But now? Now they are together





	Love is all

Jared and Jensen were hanging out in Austin, waiting for their dinner at that beautiful city.

Padalecki had a rumorous divorce, with lots of hate and love posted on twitter, on facebook, and other social media. Nothing was directly said to him, but he decided not to pay attention to all the hate he was receiving since his relationship with Jensen became official.

Genevieve posted about her pain, that she was betrayed, and dismissed the talking about she and Danneel being good friends. She accused Danneel of acting as a treacherous person.

People Magazine did an interview with a tearful Genevieve that accused Jared of cheating on her.

Jared’s fans closed ranks on all the social media.

It was a mess.

It was painful.

It was two years ago.

It was a distressing judicial battle about the kids, about money, about everything.

Ackles, on the other side, had a calm divorce, no extreme discussions. 

Danneel Harris chose to live her life with Steve Carlson and continued to be the lovely mother of their children with Jensen. She thought it was better to be friendly to her ex-husband. 

“Hey, Jared, you still miss her, don't you?" Jensen asked while holding his lover’s hand.

Jared exales feeling like an idiot. “No, I am not. I am just wondering where I would be If I chose to stay married to her instead of accepting that the only person that I could really love in this life is you.”

“I love you, Jared.” Jensen whispered with a beautiful smile.

“I know...” Jared had dimples in his smile. The choices weren’t easy but... He would always love Jensen and that was his best choice.


End file.
